<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now or Never by Lihhelsing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589499">Now or Never</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lihhelsing/pseuds/Lihhelsing'>Lihhelsing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Band Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobia, Love Triangles, M/M, Music, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lihhelsing/pseuds/Lihhelsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie, Alex, Luke and Bobby have a band together, and also, a lot o drama between them since Luke can't seem to make up his mind about being with Alex and having feelings for Reggie. But one show can change everything between them and also some family drama e maybe some stolen songs. Who knows. </p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Luke has to choose between Alex and Reggie and he just can't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fly Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Just uploading something here after a couple of years and, obviously, had to be about Julie and the Phantoms because I'm simply obsessed. This is just the prologue, and I apologize in advance for any errors and misspellings on the text, since english is not my native language and I'm a little rusty writing in it. </p><p>Just so you know, the story is happening around 1994 and 1995, and the boys are 16 to 17 years old. Oh, and the songs are all from 5 Seconds of Summer! This one is Fly Away.</p><p>Hope you like it!</p><p>-A</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I won't waste another day </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wishing this would fade away </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Running, but not looking back</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>With his heart thundering in his chest, and having all of his biggest fears come true, Alex threw his backpack over his shoulder and decided that he needed to get out of there as fast as he could.</p><p>The moulded walls seemed to be closing in on him and it was like he forgot how to breathe, his chest went up and down irregularly and he felt a strong pain coming from his feet up until the top of his head, and he was absolutely positive that he was having a heart attack.</p><p>If he only knew it was actually a panic attack, or if he could hear the dense voice of the band's guitarist on his ears, saying to him "inspire", "expire", "Inspire"... </p><p>The ringing n his ears were so loud that it took him a long time to realize he wasn't alone anymore in the dressing room and, clearly, whoever was there hadn't noticed his presence either. Especially because Alex was behind a curtain that formed an improvised fitting room, hiding him from sight.</p><p>With the adrenaline running through his body, he moved himself a little bit, to try and hear the quiet whispers from the people outside, and he could swear one of the voices seemed familiar, but he just couldn't quite place it. </p><p>"You just have to do this one thing for me, and then I'll leave you alone. Promise." The familiar voice said, with an inch of amusement. </p><p>"And I should trust you because…?" Said the other voice, that sounded like a girl and Alex was sure that he had never heard it before.</p><p>"It's not like you have a choice, right?" He heard a sarcastic laugh followed by the clinking of keys, and the sound of feet stomping, before the door was closed with a loud noise. </p><p>Alex heard a loud sigh, so he knew he still wasn't alone, but he took the courage to pull the fabric that hid him just a little to the side, to try and see who was standing there. </p><p>His heart went to his mouth on the second he lay eyes on the person, because even looking at his back, it was impossible not to recognize the thin body and the long hair that Bobby, his band mate, had. </p><p>His chest was hurting again, but he knew the reason was totally different. Alex didn't hear the whole conversation, but the urgent whispers along with the suspicions he already had made a red alert on his head. Bobby was planning something bad, real bad. </p><p>Alex heard the door creaking as Bobby opened it to leave the dressing room, and he held his breath, praying that he hadn't been spotted hiding there. After the lights went out and the door was closed again, Alex put his backpack on the floor, trying to organize his thoughts in the complete darkness of the room.</p><p>He still didn't know what he was going to say, but he needed a way to be alone with Luke and Reggie, and he needed to tell them about his suspicions about Bobby. And even with his heart completely shattered from the things he found out just before Bobby and his evil plan, Alex left the dressing room with his head held high and a sudden craving for hot dogs, maybe one of the only foods he knew Bobby would not, by any chance, eat. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> I wanna take my heart to the end of the world </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and fly away tonight </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Long Way Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So guys, here's the first chapter! It's really just introductory to the story, but we can already see the tension building between Alex, Luke and Reggie. And I guess Bobby's there too... </p><p>The song is Long Way Home, by 5 Seconds of Summer. </p><p>I Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Kicking back in the old school yard </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Singing songs on our guitars </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>This is our reality</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"You're probably wondering why I've gathered you here today - Said Luke, while turning to face the three other boys, his dark brown hair slightly covering his eyes, that were shining in a mysterious way."</p><p>"… Luke, we know why you" Reggie tried to say, but was cut off by the boy's finger on his mouth making a "shhh" sound. He felt his cheeks burn under the touch and hoped that no one noticed it.</p><p>"Yes, we are wondering why you've gathered us here today" Bobby replied, taking the attention away from Reggie, who looked grateful. </p><p>"After careful consideration of all of you" Luke went on, looking each one of them very seriously in the eye  "I realized that we have the potential to become the band of the CENTURY. After The Beatles, the new world phenomenon: SUNSET CURVE!"</p><p>Reggie, Alex, Luke and Bobby had known each other for a few years, from school, and were inseparable. Even with such distincts personalities, the four of them had a connection like no other, and also shared a love for music.</p><p>Alex was the drummer that got a little anxious with a lot of things, sometimes were life changing choices he had to make, but sometimes were those tiny things that were totally out of his reach. His blond hair was always getting on his face and he was used to just throwing his head backwards, so he didn't have to stop playing his loved drums for a second.</p><p>Reggie was the bassist, and a real human labrador. He had dark hair, and was incapable of living without his leather jacket and black boots, and could give the impression of being a real rockstar even before fame. He was shy in that cute way, but held on to his shine when he was on a stage. </p><p>Bobby was the hippie of the group, always trying some new sustainable trend for a week. Sometimes, the guys felt like he wasn't really there with them and, even himself had the impression of watching everything from afar, but when things got rough, he always offered a shoulder to cry on.</p><p>Luke was the vocalist and the most ambitious soul, always trying to make things work out for them. For years he's been suggesting they should form a band, but after writing some killer lyrics - If he could say so himself - he knew the time was up. It was now or never for them. </p><p>Even with some disagreements about the band's name (Bobby thought it was poetic, Reggie was ready to take any suggestions from Luke and Alex did like the name, but was open for other ideas), the four of them worked that out, and celebrated with pizzas and sodas. Bobby said they could rehearse in his garage, since his parents were out working most days and he knew the boy's relationship with their parents was a little bit more complicated than that.</p><p>Alex was already organising the rehearsal schedule, to make sure they were going to take that very seriously and not as some kind of joke, and Luke was probably making a joke about how he took <em> everything </em> way too serious. </p><p>"They really argue like an old couple, don't you think?" Bobby got close to Reggie while finishing his pineapple pizza. Reggie glanced quickly to Luke and Alex, feeling a knot on the pit of his stomach with that very innocent question from Bobby. </p><p>"I guess you could say that, yes." He answered, turning his attention back to his bass, while working on his tuning. </p><p>"Ah, Reginald… Do you think you're going to accept your little crush on Luke or are you going to wait for him and Alex to fall in love with each other and then just write some songs about heartbreak?" </p><p>Reggie shot a pained look to his friend, and Bobby laughed, knowing that wasn't a surprise to anyone, except maybe Luke himself. </p><p>"Guys, Alex and I are gonna split. His parents are kinda freaking if he stays out after dark, so I'm gonna drop him home, since it's already on my way." Luke said, while saying goodbye to his friends and, soon enough, he and Alex were on their way, leaving an upset Reggie behind, with Bobby who wore a concerned look. </p><p>Knowing there wasn't much he could say in that moment, Bobby took Reggie to his kitchen and hooked him up with a big Ice Cream pint. He knew damn well that after Luke and music, the only thing that spoke to Reggie's heart was food. The bassist started to eat quickly, with a thankful expression.</p><p>He knew Alex had a crush on Luke, obviously, but only recently he started to see some kind of spark between them, they were always together when coming or going to places. And Reggie understood that they lived closed by, so it made sense for them to be always together, but he would be lying if he said his heart didn't ache with the thought of them becoming more than friends.</p><p>Reggie was even more thankful when, without saying much, Bobby put a blanket and a pillow on the couch, and squeezed his shoulders, indicating that he was going to sleep. He lay down on the place that was always a bed to him, when rehearsals went until too late, or when his parents' fights got so bad that even listening to music on the top volume couldn't drown their screams. But daylight was almost there when he actually fell asleep, and he dreamed of lips and hands that didn't belong to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So we're taking the long way home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cause I don't wanna be wasting my time alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wanna get lost and drive forever with you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luke and Alex walked slowly side by side, shoulders touching now and then, talking about anything that came to mind. Luke felt that talking to Alex was the easiest thing in the world, and before he knew, hours had gone by and they'd talked about everything and nothing at the same time.</p><p>A couple of weeks ago, Alex told Luke that he was into guys, and the darked haired boy had just smiled and asked if he was interested in someone special. Deep down, Alex was relieved with the plainness he had taken in his confession, and secretly, he had wished his friend had said he liked guys too. </p><p>But something had shifted between them after that day, and Luke was even more physical than before, giving hugs, touching his shoulders, hands, legs, and basically ignoring any personal space when he had the chance. And Alex wasn't going to complain, because he also liked that, and had a tiny little spark of hope that his feelings weren't unrequited. </p><p>On that hot spring night, almost an hour before his curfew, the electricity on the air was clear. And in a mix of courage and a little craziness, with his heart thumping on his chest, Alex wrapped his pinky around Luke's, so slightly that he thought he hadn't even noticed. </p><p>Alex stared straight ahead, feeling a cold sweat all around his body, and incapable of listening to a word Luke was saying, since he was obsessing over where his fingers were touching. With a movement so natural he could've sworn that had been done a million times before, Luke grabbed Alex's hand on his, and intertwined their fingers together, glancing sideways as if asking for permission. </p><p>With a lopsided smile, the blond nodded so slightly he could have missed, and they just kept talking, as if that didn't change anything but, deep down, they knew it changed everything. </p><p>They were three houses down from Alex's when the blond took his hand back and shoved it in his pockets, looking straight to the ground, a little ashamed of himself. Admitting his sexuality to a friend was something, but telling his parents was another thing completely, and that made him anxious and he didn't even know what was happening between him and Luke, so the best approach was definitely waiting a little until he could figure stuff out. </p><p>"We don't have to say anything, you know?" Luke stopped and let his eyes fall on the other boy with a shy smile, as if he didn't know how to start that conversation. His hands were tingling with the absence of Alex's, he had stopped a little further and turned to look at him. </p><p>"Hmmm…?" The blond was still looking to the ground and actually, he knew exactly what he meant, but Alex was just buying some time to figure what to say. </p><p>"We don't have to say anything to your parents or to Reggie and Bobby" Luke took a step forward, getting very close to Alex again, and pulling his hand outside of his pocket. He let him take his hand, but the touch was a little apprehensive this time.  "We can just… Wait and see. I know you're not too good at letting things happen and if when you get to your room you did a list of ten reasons why we held hands today for almost an hour, that's fine by me." He said with a chuckle - It's one of the things I like about you. </p><p>The air seemed to have escaped Alex's lungs on the same second those words left Luke's lips. They were looking firmly at each other, but the brunette had a very calm smile, as if that was one of the easiest things to be said in the world. Alex felt his heart ache because everything with Luke seemed easy, but from the moment they were apart, he knew he was going to over analyze every detail, desperately trying to find hidden meanings or any signs that the world was ending, because there wasn't a reality where Luke could, in fact, feel the same way about him.  </p><p>"Hey…" Luke's voice was muffled, as if they were each on one side of a glass, and not as if he were close enough to feel his cool breath on his face. Alex hadn't even noticed the moment where his breathing had become uneven and his throat had gone dry, but Luke didn't let anything happening inside Alex's head pass him by. "You don't have to analyze all the details. I am here, with you, and we are holding hands and, for now, the only ones who have to deal with that are right here. So, please" Luke took his other hand to the boy's chin and tilted up a little, so they were making eye contact "Don't get lost in your own head. Just… Talk to me?"</p><p>The touch of his hand on Alex's face shot and electric current through his body and, surprisingly, Luke was right. Whatever that was, it was just starting to happen between them, and he definitely didn't need to freak out about it. Not yet, at least.</p><p>"You are right" he said with a voice so low he thought Luke wasn't going to listen "I just… Worry, you know. But I like this. You, I mean, I like you." The boy with dark hair smiled and squeezed his hand one last time before letting it go and starting to walk again.</p><p>"Let's go, it's almost time for your curfew." Alex walked faster to catch up with him, their shoulders touching ever so slightly, making his stomach turn with what could only be butterflies.</p><p>On his doorstep, Alex waved and kept looking while Luke walked down the street, singing something he had written, and he thought if there was going to be a time where Luke would write a song about him, or about the two of them. Smiling, the blonde opened his door and ran up the stairs to his room, to analyze every second of what had happened.</p><p>Maybe starting a list wasn't something so crazy after all, but he liked Luke and Luke liked him back, and there, inside his bubble, that was more than enough.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Green Day's on the radio </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and everything is alright </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now we're turning off the headlights, darling </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We're just taking it slow </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>We're taking the long way home</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rewind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, so here's chapter 2! A little more Reggie/Luke for you today. Hope you like it!</p><p>The songs are: Heartache on the Big Screen and Don't Stop, both by 5 Seconds of Summer!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fast forward to the end,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After everyone's gone home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke watches the closed door and feels all the weight of the conversation he just had with one of his best friends, who poured his heart open in the most vulnerable way he had ever seen, leaving him speechless, and thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>"how the hell did I get myself into this mess?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rewind </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>to the start, before it all went wrong,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What's Going On?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A couple of hours before</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had never been so happy, and Reggie had never felt so miserable. Luke was on the verge of collapsing every time he needed to deal with the two of them at the same time and Bobby… Well, Bobby just watched and tried to come up with a plan to distract them from all that drama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a couple of weeks now, Luke and Alex were inseparable, and the reality was that Reggie couldn't quite understand what had changed between them, but it was like they were orbiting around each other all the time. Except during band practice, since Alex was stuck with his drums, while Reggie got Luke's full, undivided attention to himself, and he felt his whole body shiver when they got together on the mic and sang promises of love while staring deep in each other's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's getting late now,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I gotta let you know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That everybody wants to take you home tonight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but I'm gonna find a way to make you mine</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like Reggie's heart skipped a beat with the emphasis on the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> in one of the songs they were playing, Alex too made a mistake and messed up one of the notes on the drums, making Luke lose his note, breaking the trance that left him glued to Reggie's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, Alex" - Said Luke, in exasperation, running his hand through his hair, while the drummer stopped his plates, controlling the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just got distracted, Luke..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, for the fourth time in the past thirty minutes", he answered dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie was looking at his feet, thinking what it would take for the floor to split open and just swallow him whole. That was starting to look more and more like a couple's fight, and the idea that they could actually be in a relationship made Reggie's eyes burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not my fault that you're practically eating Reggie with your" Alex started to say, but was cut off by the arrival of Bobby in the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kids, don't fight. I come bearing great news! Sunset Curve has officially booked its first gig!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The information quickly changed the mood of the room, but Reggie didn't miss the angry look that Alex gave Luke before turning to Bobby. What was that Alex was saying about Luke eating him with his eyes? Pff, as if. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally! Where are we playing? The Orpheum?" Luke said with mockery and elbowed Reggie on the side in a friendly way, which was returned with an unsure smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha, you wish," Bobby said, sitting in one of the couches and leaving the four coffees he brought on the table. "Actually, it's a more… mature audience. But there's going to be a lot of food!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Either way, I'm in!" Reggie answered glad for the interruption, throwing himself on the other couch, across from Bobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It figures, Reggie. When it involves food..." Luke said, while sitting too close for comfort of the bassist. His entire right side was pressed against Luke's, and Reggie felt his heart take a leap in his chest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you go ahead and sit on his lap already, Luke?" Alex's voice was rough and clearly hurt. Luke watched him firmly, while Bobby seemed amused, looking from one to the other and Reggie was sure he was red from head to toe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I will, Alex." The frontman answered and threw his legs on top of Reggie's as he looked with a fake smile to the blond. He also put one of his arms around the other boy's neck and met Alex with a challenging look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension grew around the garage and no one dared to say a word, until Alex got up and, trying his best not to look at anyone else but Bobby, asked to be sent the details about the gig later and left the place without a word to Luke, who kept on clinging to Reggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby cleared his throat and got up quickly after that, stating that he needed to organize his room - which they knew was a lie because Bobby lived in a pristine bedroom - and left the garage, leaving a clearly distressed Reggie, with Luke's body still pressed on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry about that," Luke said, sounding sincere but without moving an inch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine," Reggie let out a long breath that he didn't even know he was holding and, for the first time, he really noticed how close they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he turned his face, he was pretty sure their noses would touch. He was used to being this close to Luke when they sang together, but not without any instruments or microphones between them, and definitely not feeling his body heat so near his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I walk you home tonight?" Luke asked a little cautious and when Reggie nodded he got up and offered a hand to help him get out of the couch. But when they left the garage, the coffees forgotten on the table, Reggie could still feel the electricity of Luke's hand on his, since the boy didn't seem in any rush of letting it go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're coming close now, swear I can taste it,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You got me tongue-tied, I can't escape it</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel like we haven't talked in ages..." Luke said, kicking a soda can on the ground and shoving his hands into his pockets. Soon after they left the garage, Reggie untangled their hands and avoided his gaze. The silence between them was heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's with you and Alex?" Reggie blurted out before he could really think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's complicated"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bassists laughed humourlessly and glared at him. Did Luke really think he could just say "It's complicated" and be done with it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna have to try harder than that"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie kept a safe distance from him, but felt that he was getting a little anxious and maybe he shouldn't press the subject further, because he was absolutely positive that was only gonna hurt himself more, but curiosity got the best of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke let out a breath before answering, his eyes glued to the path ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex came out to me and then one day he held my hand and I just held his hand back, and now it's like we're going around in circles, holding hands and having no idea what to do with each other." Luke sighed like that was lifting a huge weight from him. "I hate the fact that we didn't tell you and Bobby, but I just didn't wanna press Alex because I know it's hard for him, but he just freaks out every time you come near me and I just… Don't know what to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you guys haven't kissed yet?" Reggie asks, already dreading the answer, but Luke shakes his head and he feels his heart flutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Are you jealous?" - Luke bumps him with his shoulder, like that was the most absurd thing ever, but Reggie doesn't see reason to deny it, so he just holds Luke's gaze and that makes him stop abruptly. "Reggie… I..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, you didn't know," he says with a tired sigh. "I just… I just didn't want to get between you and Alex, you know? You guys are my best friends and I want you to be happy and if this is what makes you happy then that's what I want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if this hurts you?" Luke asked and Reggie gave him a sad smile with a nod of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were never a real possibility in my head, so nothing's really changed." He starts to walk again, but stops when he feels Luke holding his arm delicately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait..." Reggie's heart is speeding up and he lets his eyes fall to the place where Luke's hand is touching his arm, and he gets goosebumps when the boy slides his hand slowly, until their fingers are intertwined. "It'd be crazy of me to not even imagine a possibility with you, I just didn't know it was something you wanted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bobby would say you're blind." He tried to laugh in a casual way, as if his stomach weren't full of knots because of the things Luke was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bobby KNOWS?" His outrage amuses the bassist. "So you've told him but not me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Luke, it makes total sense telling you about a crush I have on you! And anyway, I didn't have to tell him, he was just… Paying attention."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke seems ashamed when Reggie says that, as if he is finally realizing that he missed something that was right before his eyes. They both start to walk again, and Reggie pulls his hand back, a heavy silence between them. But Luke really doesn't know what to say, and leaving Luke speechless it's a nearly impossible thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's your mom and dad?" Luke tries, almost at Reggie's door. The boy gave him another sad smile, that made his stomach turn when he noticed that was the only type of smile he got out of Reggie today. And it's his own fault! But before he can answer, they hear some yelling and some doors being shoved shut and Luke feels worse, if that's even possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine," Reggie assures him, seeing that his friend is getting real anxious about something he can't control. "Thanks for bringing me home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie tries to turn his back to him simply because he cannot take another second of that lost puppy look, but he is surprised by Luke's strong arms around him. He feels his body relax onto the boy's and rests his head against the crook of his neck, getting a sense of his perfume and thinking that he could stay like that forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hug goes on a little too long, full of confusing feelings and words unspoken between them, and Reggie lets himself enjoy that one last time, because he has no clue as to when Luke would hug him like that again, at least not with Alex around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they let each other go, even Luke is a little flushed from the intensity of all that, and Reggie walks quickly to his house, closing the door behind him without a word to his bandmate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the door, he lets out a long breath and mutters "Shit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm loving what you got,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But then you push me off</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kiss Me, Kiss Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess Luke is going to make up his mind on this chapter 👀 Hope you like it!</p><p>The song is Kiss Me, Kiss Me by 5 Seconds of Summer - And yes, it might be a spoiler. </p><p>Also, thanks for everyone leaving Kudos and the sweetest comments! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm dying just to see you again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let's make tonight the best of our lives</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke was looking curiously at the huge house in front of him, in the middle of a fancy neighbourhood in Los Angeles, but it didn't quite feel like an appropriate place for a show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked for the third time the address that Bobby gave him, but it really was the right place, and the silence around it only made him feel more apprehensive. When he rang the doorbell, a woman old enough to be his mother oopened the door with a big smile and a glass of wine in hand, and pointed to the room where the other boys were setting their stuff, he thanked her and went on his way to meet them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before coming in, Luke gave himself a minute to freak out internally. Ever since his last conversation with Reggie he hadn't seen the boy and didn't know where they stood now, especially because Reggie's feelings had woken something inside of him that he still needed to figure out but haven't had the courage yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And on the other side, there was Alex. They had talked after that dumb fight on the last band practice, obviously, and when Alex suggested that Reggie had any romantic feelings whatsoever for Luke, as some kind of way to justify his jealousy, the dark haired boy acted like that was the craziest thing he's ever heard and they finally made up. Who knew being so oblivious for some things could come in hand at some point, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was fine. Until it probably wasn't anymore. Optimistic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed and went into the room where they would be performing later that day, being surprised by a light and friendly mood between Bobby, Alex and Reggie that were already there. Reggie was even laughing at something Alex said and Luke found himself breathless as he watched that smile he liked so much, and that was so sad on their last talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three boys greeted him from afar, while still working on their instruments, and Luke used that as an excuse to organize his own things and not say a single compromising thing to anyone. Maybe if he ignored everything, all of his problems would just go away? Probably not, but it was definitely worth a shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!"  Bobby approached him, a little unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Where are we?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is the most famous book club in town!" Bobby opened his arms as if presenting the room they were in, and Luke just raised an eyebrow, with a little disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soo… We're playing to all the moms, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um… yeah" Bobby answered, but Luke just laughed amused and kept working on his guitar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the background, Reggie held out his hand to Alex and whispered something about having won the bet about Luke's reaction, which definitely got his attention. So they weren't just talking to each other, but they had also been talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and no one died? Seemed like a good sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We know what we want, we know we're gonna get it somehow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never say goodbye</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Funny how optimism could be a great defense mechanism for when things weren't going as good as expected. Luke thought that the fact that he got there and hadn't had any kind of hostility towards him was a good thing, but oh boy, was he wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been at the Book Club for the past two hours, and not for even a single minute in the whole two hours, neither Alex nor Reggie had said a word to him. They didn't seem angry, but they weren't as friendly as Luke had anticipated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were supposed to start the show in a couple of minutes, and while Alex and Bobby were setting up the Drums in one of the corners, he noticed Reggie was standing very still in front of the food table and decided it was a safe moment to approach him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Away from his bandmate's prying ears, Luke got as close as possible to Reggie, without letting their shoulders touch. He watched the intense look in his friend's eyes and was amused by the way he was always way too serious about food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tough choice?" Reggie eyed him as if he was just noticing him there for the first time ever and gave a shy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hardest of all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you should go with the meatball sandwiches," Luke suggested, picking up one and offering it to him. Reggie's smile widened and he grabbed the food being offered, but not without noticing the way their hands brushed for one moment too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You always know what to do" Said the bassist, and Luke got the impression he wasn't talking just about the food. On the corner of his eye he realized Bobby and Alex were whispering to each other, and glancing slyly at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not always, Reg. Not always." He sighed, but all of Reggie's attention was on his food and Luke put that on his mental list of things he liked about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The performance went on with no major issues. Luke thought they played really well and even with a more mature audience, they seemed to have impressed them, who kept on laughing and trying to sing along. It definitely wasn't the audience they were used to, but it was really nice playing for different people, besides from the usual 10. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn't miss the fact that Reggie wasn't getting too close to him during the show, and he had definitely given up sharing their mics, using his own when he needed to sing. When they wrapped things up, Bobby and Reggie packed everything in record time and disappeared, leaving Luke and Alex alone together for the first time all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both put the drums and other equipment away, but Luke didn't lose sight of Alex for one second. Deep down, maybe Reggie was right, and he really knew what he needed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess that was everything." Alex said, closing the van door and turning towards Luke. "Do you want me to come with you to the garage to drop everything off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… Alex, I was thinking"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never a good sign" - The blonde mocked, leaning with his back on the van. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could come with me to drop off the equipment…" Luke began saying, still a little unsure. "But instead of going straight to the garage we could stop by the pier and take a walk and enjoy the rest of the day..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex held his gaze with a serious expression, which made Luke reconsider his approach, but now he was in too deep and there was no coming back from that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I could buy you an Ice cream…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence hovered over them and Luke found himself fidgeting his hands and realizing, for the first time, how nervous he was with all that. If he was going to feel like an idiot, it was up to Alex's reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luke Patterson," The drummer began, and he felt his heart speed up with the sound of his name coming from Alex's mouth. "Are you asking me out on a date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… Maybe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe or yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, definitely yes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, yes, you can buy me Ice Cream" Alex decided, with a small smile tugging on his lips, and offered his hand to hold Luke's, who seemed relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Did you know I was going to ask you out today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suspected, yes." He gave a knowing smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you were going to let me drown in agony here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To be honest, yes. It was very entertaining watching you freaking out internally." Alex squeezed Luke's hand very lightly, making him crack up and laugh, and they both got in the van and went to their first date as something more than friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Close your eyes you'll be mine and it's alright</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a breath no rest til the sunrise</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heartbeat so sweet when your lips touch mine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We don't have to go home right now</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex and Luke got to Santa Monica's pier just before sundown, and took that time to walk hand in hand through the stores and food booths and all of the tourists enjoying the last moments of sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke didn't know exactly how many times he and Alex, and even the other guys, had been on that very same spot, but things were totally different and it was like he was seeing everything for the first time. The cold breeze of the late afternoon, the feeling of Alex's hand on his and the way his heart seemed to flutter every time the blonde smiled at him seemed to be coloring everything in an entirely different way. And he was starting to enjoy the way things looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting ice cream - chocolate for Alex and Vanilla for himself - they decided to sit on the beach and wait for the sunset and everything was shining and soft and Luke thought he had never been this happy before, sitting alongside one of his best friends, with butterflies flying in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're quiet," Alex said in a nonchalant way, while finishing his ice cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just thinking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good thing." Luke laughed at his friend's joke, and used that moment to get even closer to him, pressing his side on Alex's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just thinking that things are never gonna be the same again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing has to change between us if you don't want anything to do with me." Alex began, already getting defensive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chill, that’s not what I mean" Luke turned to stare right in his eyes. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> things to change. After feeling all of these butterflies everytime you look at me and smile, but only when you think I'm not looking, I don't ever want to stop feeling that way for you. With you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as all of the air got sucked right out of Alex's lungs on that very moment, under Luke's adoring gaze. The dark haired boy reached the other's face with his fingers and brushed slowly, tracing his jawline, going up to his eyebrow and then down his nose, until he reached his mouth. Almost unintentionally, Alex parted his lips under Luke's cold hand touch and realized he was looking directly at it, and not at his eyes anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding his hands to the back of Alex's neck, he pulled him close, shutting his eyes and brushing their lips, and Alex was sure he was going to melt right there, on Luke's arms. Time seemed to stop, until the moment where he finally pressed their lips together, initiating a slow, but intense, kiss and Alex put his arm around the other's waist, bringing him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know how long that lasted, but when he opened his eyes again, the sky was already dark and the beach nearly empty. He watched as Luke kept his eyes shut and noticed his swollen lips and flushed cheeks and he knew he had never seen something so beautiful. When Luke finally opened his eyes he felt naked under Alex's gaze, and went to bury his head under the boy's neck, tickling him with his breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow," Said Luke, causing a shiver to run through his body. Alex just laughed and pressed him firmly against his chest, wishing that moment could never end. Luke had been the first guy he kissed. Well, Luke had been the first </span>
  <em>
    <span>person</span>
  </em>
  <span> he ever kissed, and he already thought he would never want to kiss anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Way too soon, Luke loosened their embrace and got up, patting his pants to take off the sand and offering a hand to help Alex. He grabbed it, already missing the heat of their bodies together, but knowing it was time to get going, and just hoping that wasn't some crazy realistic dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So kiss me kiss me kiss me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And tell me that I'll see you again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause I don't know if I can let you go</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke dropped Alex off at his place and went on to the garage. It was already getting late, but his body was humming with energy after everything that happened and he needed to sit down someplace and just put his thoughts onto paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got there, the lights at Bobby's house were off, so he went straight to the garage and threw himself on the couch, grabbing on his backpack a notebook and a pen and just letting himself get carried away by his thoughts about sea salted kisses, until he eventually dozed off to sleep right there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up startled by a noise, with no idea of what time it was and even a little bit confused about </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was, while someone watched him from the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your parents are pissed, Luke." He recognized Bobby's sleepy voice, and the other boy began walking, sitting on the couch across from him. "They said something about you thinking their house is a hotel and never even telling them at what time you would be home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed heavily, while memories from the day slowly got back to him. He had started that day without knowing where he and Alex and he and Reggie stood, and ended the night tangled up in the blonde's arms, watching the sunset. It wasn't surprising he had forgotten to call his parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What time is it?" That was everything he could manage to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's already past one in the morning." Bobby gave an understanding smile and pointed to the notebook on the floor. "Did you have a good night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The best one yet," Luke said, without being able to hide his smile and sitting up on the couch. "I took Alex to that ice cream place on the pier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ice cream, huh?" Bobby laughed knowingly and Luke nudged his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Luke told him everything that had happened, ever since his conversation with Alex on the night they held hands, to Reggie's confession about his feelings, the fear that he had felt before the show on that very same day and how everything seemed to glow even brighter with Alex on the beach. He ended up feeling his chest full of good things and a tingling around his whole body that made him feel more alive than ever. If that was love, he didn't ever want to stop feeling that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby took him inside and explained that he had told his parents he would crash there that night, but he would be home early in the morning and Luke was grateful. He wasn't as close to Bobby as he was to Reggie and Alex, but he knew he had someone to rely on there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before turning off the lights, Bobby watched his friends on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boundaries, Patterson."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm?" He answered, almost sleeping again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have to establish some boundaries to balance your crush on Alex and your friendship with Reggie. I know that he said that everything was fine and he probably wouldn't be rude or anything, but I know he's hurting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that said, Bobby went up the stairs leaving an overwhelmed Luke thinking if he would be capable of finding that balance between his two best friends. And just before he fell back to sleep, he caught himself thinking again about the kisses on the beach, and in how his hand slid smoothly through Reggie's dark… Oh, wait. Through Alex's blonde hair. And just like that, feeling like his heart was going to be torn in two, Luke fell asleep without knowing if he was going to dream about the dark or the light haired boy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some people just want to watch the world burn and Bobby is definitely one of those people 😂 </p><p>Oh, and fair warning, next chapter is not going to be fluffy as this one hihi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You're The Only One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! So here's Chapter 4, it's a little longer than usual, but I hope you like it!</p>
<p>The song is Better Man by 5 Seconds of Summer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You're the only one, who could lock this wild heart up in chains</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're the only love, that can make this bad man better</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Alex arrived at the garage that morning, everything looked completely normal. Reggie was tuning his bass in a corner and Bobby was trying to organize some of the things before the beginning of the rehearsal, but It was only when Luke raised his head from his guitar and smiled directly at him, making Alex's heart dance in his chest, that he realized things may have really changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a side hug on Reggie, who had the tip of his tongue out in pure concentration and bumped his arm on Bobby's, who was still moving fast through the stacks of paper murmuring something about how they were all sloppy. Alex approached Luke, who was already stretching out one of his arms for a hug, and just leaned his body in that direction whispering 'Hi' and pressing their lips together for nothing more than a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the exact moment where Luke's body froze, still pressed on him, and the brunette eyes left his own to watch something behind him. With the other's arm still around his waist, Alex turned around almost in slow motion to find two pairs of eyes watching them a little shocked, Reggie's mouth was slightly open in a surprised expression and Bobby's eyes were moving from one to the other. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Alex could feel the tension building in the room as the seconds went by and no one seemed to know what to say to break it, and he cursed himself mentally for already being so used to touch and </span><em><span>kiss</span></em> <span>Luke as if it was the most natural thing in the world, up to the point where it totally slipped his mind the fact that they hadn't yet told Bobby and Reggie about the developments of their relationship on the past couple of days. He felt the moment where Luke gave one last gentle squeeze on his waist before dropping his hand to the side of his body, but it was Reggie who broke the awkward silence. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>"Boys, am I right?" He said with a nervous laugh while Luke and Alex answered with an unison 'Yeah'. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No?" They heard Bobby say in an uncertain tone and the four of them burst out laughing, the tension quickly dissipating from the garage and Alex felt like things could actually stay the same after all. Well, at least they got out of their way the problem that it was going to be finding the right moment to tell the others about… Whatever he and Luke were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the rehearsal went perfectly fine, and Alex even smiled once he realized Luke and Reggie seemed comfortable enough with each other to interact during the performance. The blond even made a mental note to apologize to the bassist for the little tantrum he had thrown the other day. Deep down he knew there wasn't any reason to be jealous, since the three of them were friends above all, but his insecurities had got the best of him on that day and made him explode in that way he definitely wasn't proud of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After everything, Bobby told the guys about a fair that was gonna happen on the pier over the next weekend and how he had managed to get, with a little help from his father's connections, a slot for them to play in one of the stages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys got really excited and jumped right on working on the perfect setlist for that show, eager and hopeful with the course things were taking, and definitely happy to be doing that among friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I never change, though I'd never change</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then you come and change it all</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The week passed and Luke almost didn't feel it, with the constant rehearsing with Sunset Curve in preparation for the weekend's show, which was going to be their biggest one yet, and with Alex filling up all of his free time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex, with his light hair, just long enough so that Luke could run his hand through it and could hold an fistful while feeling the drummer's body pressing against his own, his back leaning against the cold wall on the outside of the garage, which was certainly helping him not lose himself completely on the other's lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex, who made his heart beat on his throat every time he </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiled</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him, in a very innocent way, when Luke dared a furtive look at him during practice. Alex, who in the most natural way possible, seemed to have teared down all of the walls around them and changed the way Luke saw things, and he was hoping that they never went back to what they were before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As usual, they arrived at the pier on that sunny Saturday morning, their hands clasped together and swinging freely between them, while Alex chatted excitedly about the gig they were doing that afternoon. Luke was lost in his own thoughts when one of Alex's comments finally shook him out of his trance.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Doesn't waste any time!" Alex was smiling very amused and his smile grew even bigger once he noticed Luke's confused expression. "You didn't hear anything that I just said, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... No." Luke felt heat burning on his cheeks, but Alex was already used to the way his brain worked, shutting off completely from what was happening in the real world sometimes. He couldn't even get mad because the slightly lost expression on the boy's face was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said: He really doesn't waste any time." Luke followed Alex's gaze and finally noticed two people on the side of the stage they were gonna play later. The dark-haired boy had his back against a tree with a calm expression on his face, his hands around a brunette girl's waist, and she was laughing at something he said. The vocalist blinked a couple of times before registering that the boy was Reggie and his arms were around some girl Luke had never seen before and he looked… Happy? Luke felt something tugging at his heart and forced a smile at Alex, who seemed very pleased in letting the subject go, and began talking about the show again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heavy weight on his heart persisted, even if he told himself how unfair it was for him to feel like that. He just assumed that Reggie's crush really wasn't that big of a deal, remembering that he was happier every day with Alex, and it was just a matter of time for the bassist to move on from that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was checking the show's setlist once again when he felt someone approach him, lifting his head to find Reggie's piercing eyes on him. He considered for a moment to just walk away, but if Reggie could get through that terribly awkward moment between them at the garage, Luke certainly could face that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's up?" He said, hoping his voice didn't sound as nervous as he felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All good," Reggie answered, dropping his gaze and trying to think of something to say next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's pretty." She really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty and he noticed Reggie's cheeks got a little flushed once he understood what Luke was talking about. "I'm happy for you, Reg. Really!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie looked at him a little gawky, but Luke sounded absolutely sincere. It was gonna take some time for him to stop thinking about all the possibilities of what might've been if the </span>
  <em>
    <span>timing</span>
  </em>
  <span> of everything was a little bit different, obviously. What if Reggie had told him about his feelings before Alex? Maybe it was gonna be him and Reggie, and Alex with another guy? Luke shook his head to push the thoughts back and threw one arm around the other's shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's kill this show, Reginald!" the bassist smiled and they both went towards the stage, where Bobby and Alex were setting everything up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke got down from the stage with energy pumping through his whole body. He hugs Alex, Reggie and Bobby, still drunk on the feeling of that moment. The show was </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing!</span>
  </em>
  <span> It might have started a little weak, but as they started warming up and feeling more comfortable up on that stage, the audience grew, vibrating on the rhythm of everything they were playing.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WOW!" Reggie shrieks with a smile from ear to ear while the others let go of the hug, and he sees himself reflected on their eyes, and they all have the same feeling of pure bliss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was our best show yet!" Agrees Bobby, while also smiling without being able to stop himself, laughing at Alex who is jumping up and down at his side. The four of them lean in for another hug, laughing loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they break apart, Bobby notices the brunette girl waiting at their side, and he smiles elbowing Reggie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The show was great, guys. But I will see you later!" Alex and Bobby give him a conspiratory smile and Reggie pats Luke on the back, saying a quick goodbye and going towards the girl. Reggie kisses her softly on the mouth and they walk away holding hands, and it's only when they disappear into the crowd that Luke can focus on whatever it is that Bobby and Alex are talking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After everything is put away inside the van, Alex stands by Luke's side and plants a kiss on his cheek. He feels the other pulling him by the waist and they just stay tangled up in each other for a bit, in total silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay?" Alex asks, a little worried about the lack of words from the boy since the end of the show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm good," Luke breathes in Alex's perfume and he's already feeling calmer. He knows there is no point in feeling that way, but he allows himself at least a little bit longer to get used to the fact that Reggie's probably gonna get himself a… girlfriend? He starts to think about what exactly he and Alex are to each other, but gets interrupted by Bobby, who approaches them with a mysterious expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So… An agent just invited me to get coffee with him!" Alex and Luke are gaping. "Do you guys wanna come? I think that's the opportunity we needed!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex watches Luke carefully and notices he's anxious, in a bad way. The boy's not meeting anyone's eyes and he's fidgeting with his hands and shaking his leg. Alex holds him close, trying to make him relax, but ends up deciding it's probably better to let Bobby deal with that meeting that could, potentially, be everything they ever wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Luke's parents want him home early today, Bobby. I think it's best if you go by yourself, if that's okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, guys." He squeezes their shoulders and smiles. "I feel like our lives are about to change!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They say their goodbyes and Bobby walks towards an older man, well dressed and clearly looking like someone important. He turns one last time to Alex and Luke with a nervous smile and they both offer him a thumbs up. That seems to be enough for Bobby, who hurries up and disappears from their sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wanna go for a walk?" Alex offers, and Luke nods. They both walk hand in hand, still in silence, and in that moment the drummer wishes more than anything to know what the hell is going through Luke's head that's making him so distant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fading away, fading away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wake up to someone with nothing to say</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's late when Alex and Luke walk the streets of Bobby's neighbourhood, towards the garage. Alex suggested that they went to his place to watch one of Luke's favorite movies, Jurassic Park, but not even that seemed to cheer him up enough to leave that weird state he was in since the end of the show. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, they both decided to just drop by Bobby's place and maybe run into him and see what that coffee with the agent was all about. That definitely motivated him a little more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And that's why Spielberg is one of the best directors of all time and I'm gonna watch anything and everything he makes." Luke concludes with satisfaction, but notices Alex was watching the garage door in a weird way. The blond has a serious expression on his face and is making a soundless 'shhh' to him and Luke is just trying to understand what caught his attention.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The garage door is ajar, just a little bit of light leaking from inside and in the total silence they hear a quiet cry, almost inaudible. Luke eyes him alarmed and sees that Alex also seems tense. He whispers 'Bobby?' and Alex shrugs, not seeing any reason as to why Bobby would be crying alone in his own garage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk slowly and Alex opens the door carefully. There's a person sitting in one of the couches, arms around the knees and face buried in it and, whoever it is, it's clearly crying. They exchange a worried look and Alex steps inside the garage, calling quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bobby?" The boy on the couch snaps his head up, he clearly wasn't expecting anyone to be there and his eyes go from Alex to Luke, who feels his heart almost stop when he recognizes the person sitting in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Reggie?!" Without hesitation, Luke walks with large steps towards the couch and kneels in front of him, frowning his eyebrows with worry. Reggie's nose is red and his face is wet with non-stopping tears and Luke can feel his stomach twitch in knots, the pain clear on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex approaches them, but still keeps his distance, watching while Luke grabs Reggie's hands on his. He feels jealousy in his chest, but knows it's absurd to think something like that while his friend is in that state, so he just pushes the feeling out of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened?" The question is nothing more than a whisper coming from Luke, his heart thumping on his chest while he imagines all the worst case scenarios in his head. Reggie looks from one to the other and bites his lower lip, thinking about what he should say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My parents..." He tries to say, but his voice breaks and he seems to be fighting to stop the tears. Reggie clears his throat and tries again. "I think my parents are getting a divorce."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Reg..." Alex says from his spot, worry coloring his whole face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think that… They are really doing it this time." Reggie swallows and feels Luke's thumb on his cheek, trying to stop one lonely tear from rolling and he pretends not to feel anything when the other boy keeps his hand on his face, his concerned eyes still on him. "And it's all my fault."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure that's not true, Reg." The bassist lets go of his friend and places both his feet on the ground, his eyes red and swollen staring straight into Luke's. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke gets startled by the sudden movement, filled with anger, and because of that it takes him one minute too long to realize that, with the light from the garage hitting Reggie directly, he can now see a large red mark on the right side of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Alex notices it too he shifts uncomfortably and his eyes drop from Reggie's upper lip that has a big cut to his white shirt, that is spattered with blood. He gulps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't wanna talk about it." Luke touches his friend's bruised lip, his heart in his stomach and he has never felt so powerless. Reggie shudders under his fingers, his face contorting in pain, but he doesn't pull away from the touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke turns to Alex and they both exchange worried looks, there's a question on his expression and the blond just nods. Luke gets up, going towards one of the cabinets, searching for a first aid kit, while Alex helps Reggie stand up from the couch and starts to open it up to form a bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie still seems a little off, so Alex instructs him to sit again and then disappears inside Bobby's house, looking for pillows and blankets. Luke is back on the pulled up couch now and he sits next to Reggie, opening the first aid box and grabbing a gauze and small glass with an antiseptic liquid inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this okay?" Luke presses the gauze on Reggie's cut and he winces in pain, his hand searching for Luke's and he seems to relax once he finds it. He cleans the cut quickly, the worried expression never leaving his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke tries to get up, but Reggie pulls his hand in urgency, the pain spreading all over his eyes, and the vocalist realizes he is never going to be able to leave him. In total silence, Luke keeps their hands clasped together, but wraps his other arm around him, guiding them to lie down together on the couch, Reggie's back pressed against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rests his head on the crook of Reggie's neck, who seems to burrow himself further on Luke's tight hug and closes his eyes, anxious to leave that day behind. When Alex returns a couple of minutes later, he watches the scene with a sad smile and, with Luke lifting Reggie's head, he carefully places a pillow under their heads, walking towards the door to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alex..." Reggie's voice is small, nothing like his usual loud tone, always ready to crack a joke. Alex turns around to see Reggie's still red eyes open. "Can you stay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches Luke carefully, who is also clearly distressed by their friend's tone, but he nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, Reg. Just for a little bit." Alex goes for the couch across from them, but the boy holds out his hand, Luke's fingers still intertwined with his, inviting the drummer to lie down with them. With a loud sigh, Alex feels the exhaustion from the day getting the best of him and thinks that laying down for just a minute doesn't sound so bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his free hand, Luke strokes Alex's blond hair, and Reggie wraps him up in a tight embrace. And so, with each one of them lost in their own problems and worries, but knowing they will always have each other, the tree boys fall asleep on that sofa bed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, that was an intense ending and I'm sorry! Actually this chapter was a rollercoaster of emotions right? The next one is gonna be almost entirely flashbacks so... Hope you're ready! </p>
<p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Are You Listening?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! The new chapter is here, it turned out a little different than I was planning, but I'm very happy with it. You should know that Reggie's my favorite character and, therefore, he must suffer. So I'm sorry in advance, promise there's going to be some happiness for him, eventually. </p><p>Also the next one to suffer is probably going to be... Alex. Yup. </p><p>Hope you guys like it! And thanks for the sweet comments and kudos! </p><p>The song today is Broken Home, by 5 Seconds of Summer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The fault, the blame, the pain's still there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm here alone inside of this broken home, this broken home</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1984.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie could never forget the first time he saw Luke because, from the very first moment, he knew he wanted to be friends with that little brown-haired boy forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was 6 and still didn't know much about anything, but Reggie knew there were the good days and the bad days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The good days were when his mom and dad would take him to walk on the beach and he could eat ice cream, and when he ate it all, mom would always let him eat hers and dad would laugh and say that she spoiled him too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The good days were when his parents let him have dinner in the living room, watching some cartoons on the tv, they would all sit together on the couch and laugh at the same jokes, each with one arm around him and Reggie believed that he would never feel alone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for every good day, a couple of bad days would follow. And Reggie hated every one of them with everything he got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bad days didn't always start with shouting and slamming doors, most of the times they started with a deafening silence, from the very first hour of the morning. Reggie would come downstairs from his room, still a little sleepy, and from the moment he would step into the kitchen, he knew it was going to be a bad day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence, in general, was even worse than noise. Reggie felt a shiver run through his body every time he felt that tension between his parents and he didn't have a clue about what it would take to set off the bomb and, because of that, he hated the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evidently, that morning, on his first school day, was a bad morning and that made Reggie freeze in front of the school playground, not knowing exactly what to do. He watched nervously all the other kids laughing and playing and running around and he could feel his body shaking, all the external noise becoming nothing more than muffled voices in his ears and he thought about running away from there, but felt that if he tried to move his legs, he would collapse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What brought him back to reality was a hand waving in front of his eyes. Reggie blinked twice before focusing on the person that hand was attached to, a boy with slightly long brown hair that would fall in front of his eyes, he had a playful smile on his face and was talking so fast that Reggie could not make out what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry?" He asked, his voice trembling a little. The boy's light coloured eyes watched his face carefully and he seemed to understand something was wrong, so he took a deep breath and slowed down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! My name is Luke. What's yours?" Luke offered his hand to Reggie, who took it a little unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reginald..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna call you Reggie! Your name is cool. I'm learning how to play the guitar, do you like music? Do you know how to play anything? Come on!" Reggie wasn't sure if he should answer these questions or not, since Luke took advantage of the moment Reggie held his hand to drag him up through the playground, towards a blond boy who watched them, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, Reggie would find out the other boy's name was Alex, and he and Luke knew each other since the year before, from school, and that whenever Luke was around, there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be silence. Ever. And in that moment, Reggie decided that he and Luke would be friends forever, just so that he wouldn't have to live in silence, not even for one second more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey mom, hey dad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When did this end?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did you lose your happiness?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm here alone inside of this broken home</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>1990.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie was only 12 when he ran away from home for the first time. It's not like he wanted to really run away, but when not even the sound of his bass was capable of drowning the yelling of his parents downstairs, he knew he was in for a long night and he didn't want </span>
  <em>
    <span>silence</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he just wanted the right kind of noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not surprised when he left his room and went out through the front door and his parents didn't even notice. It was already past eight in the evening and he hadn't had dinner yet and he thought that maybe that was the reason his parents were fighting, but he didn't know for sure. He never did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew, he was standing in front of Luke's house, the lights were on and he could see through the big glass windows that his friend and his parents were having dinner at the table. Actually, Luke was standing in one of the chairs and he was telling a story in that excited way, while his mom and dad </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>at him. They looked like he was telling the most amazing story ever and Reggie felt sad once he realized that his own parents had never looked at him in that way, like he really, truly mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the moment that thought crossed his mind, Reggie decided he couldn't stay there. He could never take all that sadness that he was feeling to a place where everyone was obviously very happy, so he turned on his heels and started to walk back to the street, thinking about how mad Alex's parents would be if he showed up at their house now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he could step away from Luke's house, Reggie felt the whole right side of his body get wet, and let out a scared gasp. He looked around before realizing the automatic sprinklers were working and that he was standing right in the middle of it. He tried to run, but on each step he just felt like he was even more wet and incapable of containing his yelling everytime a gush of water hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the sprinklers finally shut down, Reggie was dripping from head to toe, completely flustered. He considered running from there like that, but the loud noise of Luke's laugh echoed on his ears and he knew he was busted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment to find Luke laughing hysterically, he was doubling down on his stomach, his eyes filled with tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reggie," In Luke's defense, he went outside because he had spotted his friend and was going to invite him in, but couldn't contain himself when Reggie began to get attacked, for lack of a better word, by the automatic sprinklers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha ha, very funny." Reggie tried to sound mad, but Luke's laughter was infectious, so he ran up to his friend and hugged him tightly, rubbing his damp hair on his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Luke shriek while trying to untangle himself from Reggie, and they both got unbalanced and fell together on the wet grass, still laughing like crazy. Eventually, Luke got up and offered a hand to his friends, helping him get up from the ground. Reggie's cheeks were hurting from all the laughing and he couldn't quite remember why he was so upset when he got there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke didn't ask anything about him showing up unannounced, he simply dragged Reggie by the hand to the house and straight to his bedroom, so that they could swap to some dry clothes while his mom fixed him a plate of food.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie put on a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut out and he felt instantly calmer when the familiar scent of Luke got up to his nose. His friend's voice was soft as he talked about anything that came to mind, and when they finished dinner, he and Luke laid down together on his bed and read comic books while debating who was the best superhero ever: Luke liked Batman but Reggie was more of an Superman kind of guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, listening to Luke's addictive laugh, Reggie knew he was the only one capable of making a good day out of a bad day, and he thought about how lucky he was for finding that person so soon in his life, and how he would be even luckier if he could keep his friend around forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You painted memories then washed out all the scenes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm stuck in between a nightmare and lost dreams</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>1994.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Reggie opened the front door and stepped inside his house, he knew something was wrong. The silence was so dense he was sure that anyone could hear his heart speeding up on his chest and he was grateful to himself for dropping April off at her house instead of inviting her over to his place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed the door as quietly as he could and went straight to the kitchen, the only room that had the lights on. Getting there, the situation was even worse than he'd imagined, his father was standing next to the kitchen island while his mother was sitting on the table, a sheet of paper with a big red mark in front of her and Reggie immediately knew what that was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That week he had gotten the result of a math test back, and he got one of the worst grades of the class. And it's not like he was going to keep the fact he was almost flunking math from his parents, but he intended to tell them only after that afternoon's gig. Well, now it was a little too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where were you?" His father's voice was dry and Reggie flinched in reflex, which seemed to make him even angrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At the pier, there was a festival today..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weren't you going to tell us about how bad you're doing in math class?" His mom's reaction was even worse, because she didn't get angry, she got </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Reggie couldn't stand the disappointed look she used just on those moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie wasn't a bad student, but he had a really tough time focusing on some things and math was the hardest of all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can still make up the grade, Alex said he was going to help me study for finals." He began saying, but got interrupted by a throbbing pain on his cheek. His eyes welled up instantly, before he could even register that the pain came from the impact of his father's hand against his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie blinked furiously trying to stop the tears from rolling, while feeling the metallic taste of blood flooding his mouth as he swallowed. What was happening?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your problem is that your mother spoils you too much." Reggie's father said with disdain and shot a hard look to the woman still sitting on the kitchen table. Shaking, she got up and followed him out, without another glance to the 16 year old boy who just got slapped by his dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie had no idea as to how he made it to the garage, the events of the last couple of hours seemed like a dream, or rather a nightmare, from which he could not wake up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an automatic motion, he shrinks himself on the couch, burying his head between his knees and finally letting the loud and painful sobs take over his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Used to cry silently in his room while his parents argued, he felt relief wash over him once he finally let everything out. For how many years had him kept all that pain inside, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the reason his parents were fighting all the time? And he finally knew the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was not his dad nor his mom, but himself. Him, who was so useless he couldn't even get a average grade in a stupid math test. So useless that he had a brain capable of memorizing bass chords after listening to a song only once, but incapable of remembering the difference between algebra and geometry and which one of those he was more helpless with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So useless that he had let himself have an amazing day, playing one of his best shows yet, with his best friends and taking out on a date a girl that made his heart speed up on his chest even when he assumed no one else beside Luke would be able to do that. He lived that day and he couldn't even remember for one second about that damn math test and the disappointing look on his mother's face when she saw that bad grade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So useless he didn't even notice when Alex and Luke walked in the garage and called quietly Bobby's name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Reggie woke up on the next day his heart was heavy on his chest, his eyes still swollen from all the crying of the night before. He blinked slowly trying to remember that he was lying on the sofa bed, at Bobby's garage, and that Luke's body was completely pressed against his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning" He </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke's voice on his neck instead of actually hearing it, just another evidence of how close they were and, against his will, felt his heart speeding up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie motioned like he was trying to escape his friend's tight embrace, but Luke just pulled him up even closer, tangling their legs together and the bassist was sure his heart was gonna stop beating right at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that, at some point, Alex had been there with them, but for what he could see, and by the way Luke was clinging onto him, the blonde probably wasn't around anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything's ok" he heard Luke say with that voice he knew would calm Reggie down and, as expected, he relaxed on his arms. "I'm here, I got you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mixed feelings overflowed his body while his heart seemed to thump even louder inside of him, Reggie knew with his rational side that Luke meant "I'm here, I got you </span>
  <em>
    <span>buddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Luke and Alex were happy and Luke didn't want anything more than the well being of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>buddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reggie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even as that thought occurred to him, Reggie knew it was only half-true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke locked a strand of his friend's hair around his fingers, and pushed it away from his eyes, letting his hand slide slowly through his face down to his bruised lip and Reggie forgot how to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing self control wasn't his strongest suit, the bassist went with the moment and planted a delicate kiss on Luke's hand, feeling the boy smile against his neck while pressing his waist urgently with his other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence stretched between them, who were laying very still, but completely tangled up in each other. Reggie couldn't tell anymore where he ended and where Luke's body started and he thought melancholically about how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> that boy beside him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his whole body shiver under the soft kiss Luke left on his neck and he knew he couldn't take anymore of that, not even for one more minute. Reggie shifted on the couch to look directly at Luke, clearly a point of no return for both of them, but they were interrupted by a not so subtle cough coming from the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief washed over them once they realized that the person watching them with a hard look was Bobby and not Alex. Reggie and Luke untangled themselves, hands touching for one second too long, suddenly feeling the absence of each other's body heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long have you been standing there, bro?' Luke asked, stretching lazily and sitting up on the couch while Reggie mirrored his movements, sitting a couple more inches apart from his friend, just to be safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough" Bobby replied and Reggie believed him. It didn't really matter what he saw, that definitely wasn't a normal behaviour between two friends that were basically dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>other people</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He felt guilt burn up on his chest and knew that Luke was probably feeling the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Luke acted as if nothing had happened and just started talking about how he had found Reggie crying by himself on the night before, and it didn't go unnoticed the fact that Alex's name was not mentioned nor the fact that Luke's face was red all over in embarrassment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who's right, who's wrong</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who really cares?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><ol>

</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie could only forget about his problems when he was playing his bass. Alone in his room was good enough, his mind lost between chords, but what he really liked was when he felt the beat of Alex's drums and Luke's guitar mirror his own. It was only then that he felt complete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie did not feel comfortable in his own house anymore and maybe he had never felt it. The happy memories he had were always with his best friends, that with each passing day felt more and more like his family, more than his own parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt happy sitting at Alex's dinner table, with the boy's younger sister stretched across his lap while he tried to eat the fifth cookie his mom offered. His chest felt like it was going to burst with happiness when they were playing together, any song that came to mind, Alex smiling at him from behind his Drums, Luke inviting him to sing with a nod of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the happiest he would ever feel was when he and Luke argued about who was the best superhero ever, a years long discussion of their friendship that really didn't matter. It was just something easy, familiar, comfortable, something that they could just babble some argument in the dark, without really paying attention to what was being said, and Reggie felt like his heart could flew out of his chest when Luke took advantage of the dark to interlace their pinkies together, their feelings all exposed when there was no light, but quickly gone as the faint light of the day filled the room on the next morning and they never, by any chance, spoke about what that meant. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. He Looks So Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy guys, I'm so happy with all the comments and kudos you are giving me! And also very happy to the path this story's taking. </p><p>On this chapter we have more drama between them, more Bobby being sneaky and the show that's going to change their lives, but don't worry, we're still only halfway through so... There's still more to come. </p><p>The songs today are She Looks So Perfect and No Shame, both by 5SOS, as you already know. Let me know in the comments what were your thoughts on this chapter and probably on monday we're getting an update, ok? </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>We worked too damn hard for this just to give it up now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you don’t swim, you’ll drown</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have something important to share." Bobby said firmly, watching the other three boys in front of him. They had just finished band practice and things couldn't be worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke and Reggie didn't seem in sync </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They both played absentmindedly, even bumping into each other in the middle of one of the songs, which caused the bassist to blush from head to toe and run to the kitchen for a glass of water. Bobby watched Alex very cautiously during all that, but he seemed almost oblivious as to what was happening.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it had something to do with the thing he almost saw happening between Luke and Reggie, but he hadn't mentioned it again and they both seemed to realize things had gone a little too far. Bobby worried as to how all that drama could affect the future of the band, so he just needed the right incentive that would help them leave all that behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have a gig." He said and the three boys watched him intently. "It's a big show, our biggest one yet, and I think it's enough to put us on the map. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make this work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all agreed but didn't dare say anything, still waiting for Bobby to share more about the gig. They never really decided who was going to be their leader or something, but Luke usually was the one in charge of all things artistic while Bobby managed all of their business stuff, since he knew they boys didn't like it that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show's in a month and I need focus, I need rehearsals every day and I need you" his gaze lingered a little longer on Luke "to stop whatever drama that's happening right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guitarist swallowed hard and Bobby felt that he got the message, Reggie stole a glance at Luke but quickly looked away and Alex had the most clueless expression on his face, as if he didn't know exactly what Bobby meant, which was, to say the least, weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As usual, Luke started babbling about setlist options, that was something he took very, very seriously, and the four of them fell in a familiar dynamic, where they tried on chords, debated song lyrics and simply went on with the rehearsal. The sun was setting when they finally started to put everything away, fatigue clear in all of their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reggie..." He lifted his head to meet Alex's blue eyes watching him with a little uncertainty. "Are you… ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an impulse, Reggie touched his fingers on his still bruised lip, letting his eyes fall to the ground. He still hadn't gathered the nerve to look Alex in the eyes ever since he woke up wrapped on Luke's arms earlier that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess." He answered, and it was true, but there were a lot of other reasons than just what Alex was thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can stay at my place, if you don't want to go back to yours." Reggie's breath caught on his throat, feeling even more ashamed of what he had almost done to his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bobby's parents called mine and said I would be staying here for awhile. I didn't want to tell them what happened, but they sort of figured it out and said I could stay for as long as I wanted. I mean, his mom is a lawyer? So I guess my dad was kinda freaked out and didn't say anything else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded with a sad smile and before Reggie could register, he was embraced by Alex's arms, in a hug full of feelings. Reggie relaxed against him and decided right there that he would never, under any circumstances, do anything that could hurt the boy, even if it meant he was the one getting hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You scared the shit out of me." Alex's voice was barely a whisper.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm ok." He assured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They let go of each other and Reggie could feel Luke's curious gaze on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where did you say we were going to play?" The bassist asked, trying to draw the attention away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't." Bobby smiled playfully and Luke punched him in the arm, asking him to spill it out already. "We're playing the Orpheum."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would you wanna run away too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause all I really want is you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was late, as usual. He walked in a quick pace towards the pier, knowing damn well all the jokes he would hear for being simply unable to show up in time, but it wasn't his fault that inspiration could strike at any moment. And only he knew how much they needed the perfect song to play the Orpheum in two weeks time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he approached, he started to recognize his friends in one of the corners. Alex was the tallest one, he was wearing his cap backwards in a way that made him look gorgeous and that thought alone made Luke smile. He was chatting excitedly with someone a little shorter than him that was probably Bobby and Reggie was a little on the side, clearly uncomfortable and with that cute expression that made the insides of Luke melt. Hm, he probably should not be thinking that kind of thing anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still working on his dynamics with Reggie. Bobby had scolded him, once again, after the day he almost caught them… Well, it doesn't matter. Luke had decided he would hide deep down in his head the way his breath hitched when Reggie locked his shiny blue eyes on him and he was getting there. Well, mostly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focusing on the upcoming Orpheum gig was helping, besides the wise decision that he and Reggie should not be left alone anymore, which was something Bobby was actually helping them with, showing up at the most inconvenient moments 'cause he had just remembered something really important he needed to discuss with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Alex seemed… Relaxed. For the first time in months the drummer seemed to be spending more time enjoying things rather than freaking out about it, which was definitely a welcoming change from the constant anxious state he was usually in. They had even spent some time together at Alex's place, their bodies intertwined while they listened to music inside his room, with the door closed and only when Alex's parents weren't home but still, it was nice kissing him without having to worry about Bobby or Reggie walking in on them at the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke finally caught up to them, but he was so lost in his own thoughts that it was only then that he realized Alex wasn't frantic talking to Bobby, but to April, Reggie's girlfriend or whatever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bobby's not coming." He heard the anxiety dripping from Reggie's voice, but his brain seemed to be working in slow motion because he was simply not getting it. Bobby had been bugging them for a night out for the last couple of days, stating that they needed to get out a little and renew their energies before the next band practice, and so he insisted that they went to the pier Saturday evening, saying that they would have a special Sunset Curve night and would spend all their change on the arcade games and would end the night eating the best pizza in town. Luke watched Reggie apprehensively, still searching for an explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He called April earlier today and said he would not make it tonight, but she should come instead and surprise us because you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to meet her." Reggie explained with a slightly outraged tone and, finally, he understood everything. Bobby had set them up so they would go out on a double date, he and Alex and Reggie and April, and his stomach clenched. He would definitely kill Bobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey babe." Alex seemed to finally notice his presence and Luke felt his cheeks burn with the nickname, acutely aware that they had never called each other like that in front of anyone, especially Reggie, and he didn't even look in that direction. The drummer tilted forward to give him a quick kiss. "That's April, Reggie's girlfriend. She actually watches that show I was begging you to watch with me and you didn't want to!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reggie didn't want to watch 90210 with me either." Her sweet giggle echoed in Luke's head and he decided he didn't like that sound very much. He tried a glance at the bassist who just shrugged as if there really wasn't much they could do other than accept the fact that Bobby set them up and now they needed to survive the night, for better or worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours in their date, Alex and April seemed to be meant to be, which was ironic since they weren't an actual couple. After chatting untiringly about the show that neither Reggie or Luke had interest in watching, they went on talking about other things that were foreign to Luke, but that made all the sense in the world if you had a younger sister, which was Alex's case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly, that left Reggie and Luke experiencing some of the most awkward silences of their friendship, not knowing how to act around each other and feeling like they were actually the third wheel for the other two. They went through all of the games of the arcade at least twice, and Reggie and April were unbeatable on Pac-Man, which didn't improve Luke's mood very much, since he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> losing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting stuffed with pizza, the four of them walked to the Ferris Wheel line, and Luke could feel his bad mood improving a little, 'cause after that the night was going to be over and he would finally stop listening to April's voice and would have a little alone time with Alex, maybe even make out a little. Yeah, that would definitely help his mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, once again, he had lost himself in his thoughts long enough to miss what was happening, which left him in a terrible position. Before he knew, Alex had led April to sit with him on the Ferris Wheel, saying that he didn't need to put up with his bad mood, leaving him alone with Reggie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up on the ride, feeling awfully aware of the way Reggie's whole body was pressed against his and he wondered if that thing was always that small. Luke contemplated just getting up and walking away before they were lifted from the ground, but he knew he was going to have to explain to Alex why he didn't wanted to be alone with the other boy on the ride for the longest ten minutes of his life, and that was a conversation he wasn't ready for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reggie, I..." Luke started saying, but Reggie was also trying to say something and they both just laughed awkwardly. He thought about how complicated it was talking to his best friend and how that happened in the first place, but then he was reminded of the feeling of Reggie's lips on his hand and regretted that line of thought immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were really close, closer than they had been in days, and Luke felt all of the feelings washing over his body. Everything he tried to suppress for the past couple of days seemed to rip through his chest, making his breath hitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luke," Reggie's voice was quiet near his ear, but what really caught his attention was the feeling of their fingers intertwining and he gave up trying to say anything. When he worked up the courage to turn his head towards him, the tip of their noses brushed and he knew that if he just leaned slightly forward he would finally feel the taste of Reggie's lips on his. "Open your eyes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did as he was told, losing himself completely under Reggie's attentive gaze and wondering how could he ever believe that he was capable of ignoring the turmoil of things moving inside of him. Right now, If Reggie said that he wanted him, Luke was going to be his without second thoughts. But that was not exactly what he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing that I would like more right now than to kiss you." The brutal honesty in that sentence punched the air right out of his lungs, but the way he was saying that, his voice sounding miserable, led him to believe that was not all he was going to say. Luke put his free hand up on Reggie's face and he gave a small kiss. He let himself fantasize about the feeling of those soft lips against his own and shivered when he realized how much he wanted that to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted Reggie to kiss him, and he wanted to kiss him back and after what it felt like an eternity, Reggie went on talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't do that to Alex. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> can't do that to him." And Luke knew it was too late for him to want to feel his mouth against Reggie's. He buried his head on his friend's neck and Reggie pulled him by the waist, making him almost sit on his lap. Luke was acutely aware of Reggie's fingers brushing on the hem of his shirt, and even more aware once he felt his whole hand sliding underneath the fabric, stroking the base of his back, the feeling of his cold palm on his hot skin was enough to short-circuit his brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke risked a kiss on Reggie's jawline, pressing his mouth on his ear right after that, feeling the boy shudder under his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, Reg, but it's so hard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We shouldn't be alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We shouldn't and yet, here we are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's the last time. We're gonna get down and I'm leaving with April."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm leaving with Alex." Luke finished his sentence, knowing Reggie was right. They shouldn't be alone, under any circumstances, ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke felt Reggie's hands pressing on his waist and he knew they were about to hit the ground again and they probably should let each other go now. He took a deep breath one last time, trying to memorize the feeling of Reggie's hand on his back, but he didn't kiss him again on the neck because he knew that, if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both withdrew from each other, but were still painfully close, Luke's perfume seemed to be stuck on Reggie's skin and he was afraid that someone could sense the load of feelings that were dripping from one to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally were on the ground again and Luke glanced sideways as he mouthed "last time" and got up to leave. Reggie followed him towards where Alex and April still chatted happily and felt his heart break when the guitarist hugged Alex and whispered something on his ear that made him laugh.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You look so perfect standing there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In my American Apparel underwear</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke was getting better in hiding any kind of feeling he had for Reggie deep in his head, but the heat of Alex's body pressed against his surely made everything easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no clue if it was possible to feel two things so opposite at the same time, and still, here he was. His heart was shattered from his conversation with Reggie on the Ferris Wheel, a knot forming in his throat every time he remembered the look on the boy's face just as they went their separate ways for the last time. But also, the butterflies flying frantically on his belly every time he saw Alex smiling and he needed to keep reminding himself how to breathe as the blond kissed his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Luke had made a decision that he would keep, no matter the cost. Reggie was right about how they couldn't hurt Alex in that way and Luke swore to himself that he would not break his heart. And because of that he was, in that very moment, pressed on top of the drummer, kissing him like the world was gonna end tomorrow. And it just might.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had told Bobby that they were gonna spend the night at the garage together, and the traitor had the audacity of smiling wickedly at that. Whatever, all that he wanted was to hug and cuddle with Alex until he fell asleep, they were just, hm, a little distracted from sleep right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie slipped to the back of his mind and he believed that was the last time they were together alone and he hoped that Alex wouldn't see the pain hidden inside his clear eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I made a mixtape straight out of ‘94</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie wasn't the type of guy who sneaked into a girl's bedroom through the window so that her parents won't see, and yet, here he was, one leg up on the windowsill, trying to be as quiet as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>April had gone through the front door and was saying good night to her parents in the living room, talking about a number of random things, just to give the boy more time to sneak in and make sure that, even if he did make some noise, she would be able to cover for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie took off his leather jacket and left on the chair, letting his body fall on the bed, feeling the girl's floral scent in his nostrils. For a moment, he remembered the smell of Luke's hair and shuddered with the ghost feeling of the boy's lips pressed on his jawline, but then the door of the room was opening and April's silhouette and her sweet laugh were inside the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked her laughter, especially when she buried her head on his chest, laughing while he hugged her and Reggie knew he could love that girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>April fell down beside him on the bed, and Reggie's hands were quickly pressing on her waist, bringing her closer. She saw that as a sign and looked for his mouth in the dark and he let her sweet kisses drown his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie could love April and her infectious laugh. He could love the shows she wanted him to watch and he could love the way she would crinkle her nose when she didn't like something. He could even love her urgency as she crashed their bodies together in the dark room, the hands lost somewhere and the mouths pressing on one another. Reggie could love April, but the problem was that he already loved someone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll always be forgiven</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go on, replace me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex woke up the next morning with the brightness of the garage in his eyes and the heat of Luke's body pressed against his. The boy's arms around Alex's waist and his head resting on the crook of the his neck, feeling ticklish every time he breathed and Alex smiled with memories of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had made everything in his power to try and let Reggie's girlfriend feel comfortable around them, simply because he knew Luke was not an easy person around new people and Alex wanted more than anything that April didn't have any reason not to like them, </span>
  <span>they</span>
  <span><em> were</em> Reggie's family after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke really had been a little grumpy on the night before, but Alex thought it was because he wanted some alone time for them, and on the minute the double date was over his hands were all over Alex, and he wasn't going to complain, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The garage door opened, making him lift his eyes to find Reggie, he wore the same clothes as yesterday, that now were really wrinkled and his hair, usually all neat, was a real mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Reggie a moment to process the couple lying down there, and he was capable of offering a tired smile to Alex, who smiled back. The newcomer pointed his head in silence towards the kitchen, as he was going to look for something to eat, but before he could leave the room, he heard a quiet whisper coming from his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reggie," He turned to the couch where they were but now, in addition to Alex's blue eyes, Luke was also staring at him expressionless. "Are you happy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bassist used all his will to keep his eyes only on Alex as he nodded and lied blatantly to his best friends, but maybe, if he said it enough times, the lie would become true. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So boys, let's play the Orpheum but maybe no hot dogs this time?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Castaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! So the chapter is up, it's an intense one and you can expect some twists at the end. </p><p>I felt like it was time for Luke to suffer a little, just a tiny bit. But well, yeah. </p><p>The song is Castaway by 5 Seconds of Summer, as always. I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause you walked out and left me stranded</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing left but picture frames</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next couple of weeks, all they did was rehearse. Rehearsal, Rehearsal, Rehearsal. Bobby was not kidding when he said they needed to practice everyday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the end of each day, Luke and Alex would go home together, but they didn't have the energy to make small talk so they just walked hand in hand, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On some days, Luke would climb the tree near Alex's house, which led straight to his bedroom window, he would jump inside carefully, trying to be as quiet as possible and he would snuggle up on Alex's arms, feeling totally in peace there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And on most nights, he would remember that he had to go back to his place, eventually, but on that incredibly tiring tuesday night, after he and Bobby got in an argument about something regarding the show that he honestly could not even remember anymore, Luke let Alex's cuddles push away all his thoughts, and fell asleep right there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit." Alex was shaking his arm urgently and when Luke opened his eyes, he saw panic rising up on the boy's face.. "Luke, is half past five, my mom's coming to wake me up for school soon, you gotta go. Now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was up in a heartbeat, opening the window and swinging half his body outside. Alex had that cute desperate expression on his face and that was enough to make him burst out laughing, which seemed to annoy the blond even more as he did some frantic signs for him to shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luke, it's not funny." Alex tried to remain serious, but Luke's laugh really was infectious and, before he realized, he was laughing at the situation. Noticing that the house was apparently still asleep, he relaxed and approached the window.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but you're cute when you're nervous." Luke gave him a lopsided smile and pulled him by the shirt for a kiss that warmed Alex's insides. The blond wrapped him by the waist, grazing his lips on his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I liked sleeping with you." He said simply and Luke felt his heart speed up. They both shared another kiss and Alex watched as he went down the tree, walking in large steps towards his house. He could really get used to sleeping next to Luke every night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke pushed the front door of his house very carefully, hoping that he wouldn't make any noise. Yeah, it would be bad if Alex's mom caught them sleeping together, but Luke knew that his real problem was back at his place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew his parents wouldn't mind him spending the night at Alex's, but they were gonna be really pissed that he hadn't said anything about where he was to them. That was a constant fight they had at the Patterson's house, and one he was hoping to avoid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning." His heart froze with his dad's dry tone coming from the living room, and Luke watched his silhouette, visible only because of the street lights. "Do you know what time it is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, I'm sorry. I… I was at Alex's place studying and we fell asleep and I forgot to call."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't forget to call, Luke. Your mom was almost calling 911 but I told her we should wait a little longer for you to show up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I'm sorry. It's not gonna happen again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke focused on his feet, ashamed. He hated fighting with his parents, and it was even worse when he knew they were right. His father got up and squeezed his shoulder in an affectionate way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You go on getting ready for school, go take a shower, and I'm gonna make something to eat." Luke nodded and started walking towards his room, thankful that it was his father and not his mother that found him that morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A sinking ship I'll never save</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm lonely like a castaway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going back to my parents house today." Reggie said before he lost his nerve and he could feel the exact moment that the mood changed in the room. Bobby nodded his head, encouraging him to keep going. "Guys, I have to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reggie..." He tried to ignore the leap his heart did when he heard his name coming out of Luke's mouth. They both had barely said two words to each other since the whole Ferris Wheel thing and Reggie was sure he was getting over it, but then he realized he wasn't even close to letting those feelings go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luke." They both kept staring at each other like they were trying to prove a point, but eventually, Luke looked away. "My dad called me to say that my mom was going to leave him if I didn't come back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reggie, they cannot do that to you. You can't be responsible for keeping your family together, I mean" Alex tried to argue, but got interrupted by the bassist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't be responsible for tearing my family apart, Alex. I just can't." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke eyed Alex desperately, expecting him to say something more, anything, but the boy just shook his head and he knew it was a lost cause.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They even tried to keep the rehearsal going after that, but no one seemed to be feeling it and the show was still a week away, on the next wednesday night, so Bobby finally caved in, dismissing them with the promise to make it up on the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they left, the three of them wrapped Reggie in a tight hug that said a lot of things, but mostly 'we worry about you'. Bobby was the first to let go and Alex did the same thing right after, following the boy to the kitchen as he wiped one single tear from his face, leaving Reggie and Luke lost in each other's arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luke..." Reggie tried letting go, but he felt Luke's arms holding his waist even tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reggie," his voice had a serious edge to it, nothing like his usual light tone. "It doesn't matter the time, doesn't matter the day. If anything happens, any tiny little thing, you just pick up the phone and call me and I will go to you. Any day. Any time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke felt Reggie's head nodding, confirming that he'd heard what the boy said, so he gave a quick kiss on his cheek and left the garage without looking back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke waited to get at least a few blocks between him and the garage before stopping and taking a deep breath. Reggie's perfume still lingered on his skin and that brought all sorts of feelings back. His heart was thumping on his chest and he didn't know if it was because of the proximity with the other boy, something that he missed badly, or the fear of what would happen to him when he went back to his parents place and it was only when he got to his front yard that Luke realized he's been crying the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good times disappearing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'm trying to hold on</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a minute they were having a nice dinner together, and in the next it was like a bomb had exploded in the dining room and Luke kept hearing loud screams and he was wondering why they weren't stopping until he noticed he was the one screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom was saying a lot of things he wasn't capable of understanding while his father was holding her by the arm and asking them both to calm down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's enough of this band thing. Tomorrow's still a school night and there's no way on earth that you're going to leave this house to play a show this late at night" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't get it, mom. You simply don't get it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, but I do. I understand that music is something that you really like but it is not your future Luke. And you're not throwing away your future by chasing something like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't know what you're talking about, music, the band, that's my future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you keep going like that your future's going to be me and your father finding you dead in your room like that Kurt Cobain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke felt like he was slapped in the face. So that's what his parents thought was going to happen to him? Without a word, he grabbed his coat and left through the front door, leaving a dead silence behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex heard a noise so low coming from his window that, at first, he thought he was imagining it. But when he realized the noise wasn't stopping, he got up to find Luke hanging from the tree, tapping his window with a branch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the boy was inside the room he threw himself on Alex's arms, who held him a little confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything ok, babe?" Luke shook his head and clinged even more to Alex's body, who was still a little lost. Between them, Alex surely was the more emotional one and seeing Luke like that, clearly upset, was making him really worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex guided the boy to his bed without letting him go, and after some struggle, he laid down with him, stroking his hair and feeling Luke's tears wetting his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know how long they stayed like that, but Luke finally seemed to have run out of tears, lifting his face to Alex, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," he said, but the blond wasn't having it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to apologize to me, Luke. Just… Tell me what happened." And there, being held in one of his best friends' arms, he felt safer than ever and he told him everything he was feeling and everything that happened between with his mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the conversation changed and they talked about school, and the band and the future. Alex had one of his arms around the boy's shoulder and was sliding his fingers up and down his arm, giving him goosebumps. Luke was holding him by the waist, his eyes lost inside Alex's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luke..." Alex's voice was barely a whisper now, and it was like it sucked all the air out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luke, I love you." Luke felt a surge of adrenaline run through his body when he heard those words. Of course he loved Alex, he just wasn't sure if he was ready to say that out loud, not when his heart was still hurting for someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guitarist gave what he hoped was a comforting smile and cupped Alex's face with his hands, kissing him in a way he had never done before. So maybe Luke wasn't ready to say it, but he was hoping that, with that kiss, he would make the boy know exactly how he felt about him. The blond kissed him back with passion, as if he was also trying to say things with the urgency that he was pressing their mouths together, quickly tangling their bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that would've been the perfect moment, if a loud noise of something breaking hadn't caught their attention, making them turn away to the door, where Alex's mom was standing, gaping at them, a glass of water shattered at her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the second time in one night, Luke was quietly taping in a window, but this time he wasn't sure he was going to be allowed inside. The truth was that his feet had taken him to the beach and, being there, he found himself watching Reggie's house for the longest twenty minutes before deciding to knock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Reggie saw him and just closed the blinds, Luke wouldn't blame him. He would probably do the same thing if he was Reggie because Luke had been the worst friend of all time for the past couple of weeks, definitely not his best moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something on Luke's expression must've worried Reggie, because he opened the window and helped him in without hesitation. Once inside, Luke didn't know exactly what to do so he just stared at his feet, his arms dangling flatly at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the boy sigh loudly before feeling his arms wrapping around him very carefully, and maybe it was the fact that he didn't hated him, even though he had plenty of reason for that, or maybe it was everything that happened on that night, but Luke collapsed in a big mess of tears and loud sobs, that were muffled against his friend chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of minutes later, Luke had a glass of water in hand, and he and Reggie were sitting on the bed, back against the wall and shoulders nearly touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought Alex was gonna flip when his mom showed up, but I didn't know what to do. It's not like we could've made something up because he was, literally, with his tongue down my throat." Reggie's laugh was short and Luke snapped his eyes at him. "I mean, Reggie I..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luke, it's fine." The boy smiled sincerely, and he relaxed. "Friends tell friends everything, right?" Luke smiled back, resting his head on Reggie's shoulder, taking his hand and feeling a huge relief wash over his body once he realized he hadn't lost Reggie on account of his own stupidity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But the real scary part was after the first shock because his mom seemed… Ok? I mean, I'm not gonna say she was thrilled about having a son-in-law instead of a daughter-in-law, but she didn't sound as freaked out as Alex's thought she would be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But then… Don't take this the wrong way but… What are you doing in my bed?" Reggie arched one of his eyebrows in a suggestive way, making Luke laugh out loud. It's been a minute since they joked around like that and he realized how much he missed that calm between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, she said it would be better if I left because Alex's dad was coming back from work pretty soon and also that we shouldn't say anything to him just yet, she wants to prepare him or whatever. So I left but I couldn't really go back home and then I just ended up here, but I can totally leave, I can go stay at Bobby's if you don't..." Reggie shushed him, putting his index finger on Luke's mouth, making him blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can always come here, Luke. I mean it. If you came here when I was at Bobby's I bet my mom would've let you in, probably would've let you crash in my bed 'cause she totally loves you more than she loves me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your mom would definitely be happier to have me as her son-in-law than Alex's." Reggie laughed, agreeing, and Luke felt his heart expand on his chest. His night could've been awful, but knowing things were good between him and Reggie was definitely an upside of that whole day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's almost one in the morning, we should probably get some sleep if we want to be at the top of our game at the show tomorrow." Reggie said mid-yawn and Luke laughed. "You can have the bed since your night was way worse than mine." He got up and started grabbing some things on the drawer to set up a place for him to sleep on the floor. While he was doing that, he felt Luke's cold fingers wrapping around his wrist and froze in place.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can sleep on the bed… With me." The last words were nothing more than a whisper coming from Luke and Reggie raised his eyes to watch him carefully. They would be lying if they said that didn't mean anything to them, but after such a long and exhaustive day Luke couldn't say that sleeping next to Reggie's warm body wouldn't be nice and Reggie simply didn't know how to say no to Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Reggie turned off the lights, knowing damn well things were easier between them in the dark, and he let the soft touch of Luke's hand guide him to the bed. They both laid down in total silence, and Reggie felt Luke's arms wrapping around him, his heart beating in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly they got used to each other's presence, snuggling up even more and Luke had to use all of his willpower not to cave in and kiss Reggie's neck, just to see what that did to him. Knowing he had to think of something else, he decided to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm going to ask Alex out on a proper date after tomorrow's show." Luke cursed himself mentally, but he felt Reggie relaxing in his arms, which felt like a good thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that's a great idea, Luke. You're good together." And for some reason, Reggie felt his heart settle with that and he knew right away that if Luke and Alex were to really date, their friendship would definitely make it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the past couple of weeks that have been his biggest fear, if he would be capable of really accepting his best friends dating, but Reggie realized that before his feelings and before wanting to feel Luke's lips on his, Reggie wanted his friends to be happy and if they had to be together for that, then he would do anything to make that happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, they fell asleep holding each other, knowing that no matter what happened, they would always have one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Young love, close the chapter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's no ever after</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fell fast, ended faster, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie got to the Orpheum with a mix of anxiety and agitation that he couldn't quite explain. The billboard with Sunset Curve name on it on the front surely wasn't helping settle his nerves, and he just went to the dressing room feeling like that was a dream and not real life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were just one of the bands set to perform that night, and the others were much more popular, but still, Bobby was right when he said that could be the night that would change their lives because there were going to be a lot of people there, important people from the musical scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arrived at Sunset Curve's appointed dressing room but just found Luke inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, man. Where's everybody?" Reggie began setting his things up but stopped once he saw the crippling anxiety reflected on Luke's eyes. "Luke, what's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bobby's dealing with some technical stuff up there but Alex still hasn't shown." While he was talking, his eyes kept darting to the door, as if the boy was going to show up just because he wanted him to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's fine." Reggie held his friend's hand and used the other to tilt his chin up. "Take a deep breath. Have you talked to him today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Reggie, it's not fine." Luke jolted from his friend's touch and started pacing around, moving his arms frantically while talking. "I left your house and went straight to the garage to help Bobby and I didn't even THINK of talking to him. What kind of dumbass does that? His mom just found out about him being gay and I didn't event think about checking in on him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luke..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And instead of talking to him I slept with you and didn't even thought about him, my god I'm so STUPID." And once again, Reggie's arms wrapped Luke in a tight hug. The boy tried to fight back, but when he realized it wasn't going to work, he gave up. He had angry tears streaming down his face. He was angry at himself, for letting things get to that point, for being so selfish and unable to think of anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there in silence until Luke was calm enough, right when Bobby got to the dressing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going in on five." He announced, turning his attention to some things that still needed adjustment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, how are you so dumb?" Luke snarled at him and Bobby froze up in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you say?" They were both staring at each other furiously with Reggie between them not knowing what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are we gonna go in on five if we don't have a drummer, asshole?" Luke spitted the words out, as if saying it like that made all of it Bobby's fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex's still not here?" The question was mostly directed at Reggie, who shook his head while Luke was still very pissed off. "Why didn't you say something earlier, Luke?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have eyes, Bobby, you could've noticed before." Bobby snorted, glaring at Luke and Reggie thought they were going to jump at each other's throat at any moment now, but the boy just left the room without a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go easy on him, Luke." Reggie asked, but Luke refused to face him, flopping down in one of the couches, feeling flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby got some other band to switch up places with them, so they would have another hour before going in and could try to reach Alex. They didn't have the time to go to his place, so they started calling him a million times, but the phone would just ring, and ring and ring. And with each ring, Reggie could feel Luke getting even more anxious, but he didn't know what he could do because, right now, he was starting to really worry about his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys..." Bobby called carefully, after forty long minutes trying Alex's landline. "I think we should start accepting that he's not going to show."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Luke said through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luke..." Reggie's tone was more of a warning than anything else, and he saw Bobby rubbing his face in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex's not going to show up. I don't know what the fuck did you do, but he apparently quit the band and didn't even felt like telling us about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what's the worst of it all, Luke? The one thing that I asked of you was to drop this fucking drama between you three. You're so selfish that you had to have your two best friends fighting over you while you lead them both on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bobby, you don't know what you're talking about." Reggie tried, but was cut off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Reggie, you don't know what you're talking about. For the past two months I had to watch Luke dance around you two, leading you on while he was professing his love to Alex, but everytime he wasn't looking you two would be, LITERALLY, on top of each other. And on the next day, he and Alex would leave holding hands and I was the one left to pick up your pieces."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence stood heavy between them, Bobby and Luke were still glaring at each other, but Reggie was eyeing the floor. When he finally looked up, he was pale as a ghost, but his voice was firm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't ask you to pick up shit, Bobby. I appreciate your friendship and appreciate you offering me a place to stay when I didn't know what to do with myself, but you don't get to throw that up on me like that. You don't get to talk to me or Luke like that, you are not the boss of us, you're not the leader of the band. We're all equals here." He took a deep breath and kept going. "You don't know what happened to Alex yesterday but we do and If you think for even a second that Alex would quit the band without talking to us, then you don't know him as well as you think. If Alex is not here there must be something really, really wrong with him and he needs us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke finally looked up at Reggie, his chest filled with pride. He knew how hard it was for him to stand up to someone like that, especially Bobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no gig in the world that would prevent me from going after our best friend, and that's what me and Luke are going to do. What I want to know is, are you gonna come with us or are you gonna perform alone as Sunset Curve?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, yeah, that's some cliffhanger at the end, please don't kill me. </p><p>So, we're not at the epilogue just yet, but we're half way through the story (I guess?). We're probably gonna get something like 15 chapters instead of 10, so get ready.</p><p>See you soon! Thanks for all the love &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo, what did you guys think? What is Bobby planning? </p><p>The first chapter is already written, but I have to translate it, so pretty soon should be up here, okay?</p><p>If I'm not talking to myself, thanks for reaching the end, and I will see you soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>